


Hibari Kyoya, a Little Brother

by 27rayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, Different!Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Over-protective Brother!, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27rayne/pseuds/27rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari Kyoya, a frightening leader of Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Middle School. How is he as a little brother? OOC. Don't read if don't like, review if read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've written in FFnet, and I simply copy most of them. I change something, just proof-reading it, so there should be no change in the story. And right now there's more than one chapter in FFnet, but I will only update this story in AO3 when I feel like it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Harry Potter.

At an airport in a bright morning, a group of three stood awkwardly. Actually, only one of them stood awkwardly. The others were bickering on his side, arguing about something unimportant; exactly what it was, the awkward boy didn't know.

The awkward boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He came to the airport with his two best friends because of his tutor's order. The poor boy was fidgeting, nervously noticing the other people's attention on his companions. Well, his companions weren't exactly quiet. In truth, the boy who had a silver hair was shouting at his debate partner.

"Stupid baseball-freak! Juudaime shouldn't have to stand and wait for something unclear like this! He should just go home! I can wait for him!"

"Maa, maa. Gokudera, the baby told us to go together. There must be something important here, right?" Another boy with common Japanese look said.

"No, that's not what-"

The boy that had been trying to keep silent until now decided to cut off the 'conversation'. "Gokudera-kun, I'm alright. Now let's see what Reborn trying to have us do, ok?" The boy that was more familiar with his nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' than his real name, Tsunayoshi, usually wouldn't interrupt his friends when they were talking. In reality, he never interrupted anybody's speech. But his friends had been bickering long enough, and while normally there would be something or someone else there to stop their argument to escalate into fist-fighting, this time nobody was seen near them except for unknown people gathering around them, watching them, waiting for a brawl to start.

"Whatever you want, Juudaime!" the boy with silver hair, Gokudera as Tsuna and the other boy had called him, said enthusiastically.

The crowd around them dispersed when it was clear there wouldn't be any blow exchange, allowing the three of them to notice something they failed to before.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna and the other boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, said together. Tsuna said it breathlessly, because the boy in question was a famous leader of Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Middle School. As an 'ordinary' boy, he would be afraid of the other boy, and thus sounded afraid, and only said his name in surprise. Yamamoto, on the other hand, even if he also sounded surprised like Tsuna, had another tone in his voice. It was eagerness.

And so, the boy approached the terrifying prefect of Namimori Middle School. The prefect only glanced at them briefly before resuming his previous activity, leaning on a wall and staring straight ahead.

"Good morning, Hibari-san! What are you doing here? Are you the person the baby told us to meet?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

The prefect, Tsuna realized, didn't wear his usual uniform. Instead, he put on a collared shirt and pants, and a jacket, looking like a normal boy for the world to see. It was obvious now how they didn't notice him before! The prefect also didn't have his tonfa out, and he also didn't glare at the 'herbivores' around him. All in all, he didn't look like… the normal Hibari.

And now, after Yamamoto asked him a question, instead of saying, "I'll bite you to death," the cloud guardian of Vongola ignored him and looked around once again, as if searching for someone.

Tsuna mustered up all the courage he had and stepped forward, joining Yamamoto. Behind him, Gokudera followed him, uncharacteristically silent. Noticing this, he glanced at him and said inquiringly, "Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?"

Said boy instantly became energetic again. A pair of puppy ear appeared on him. "Yes, I'm alright Juudaime! Forgive me for making you worry!"

Hmmm, apparently he was just a bit sad that his Juudaime snapped on him earlier.

Satisfied that his Italian friend was okay, Tsuna shifted his attention toward the pair in front of him. Yamamoto was still asking Hibari question, while Hibari ignoring him in favor of looking around.

At last, it seemed that Hibari's patience snapped, because he growled at Yamamoto and asked impatiently, "What is it that you want herbivore? Leave me alone." And because Yamamoto was a stubborn person even if he didn't appear to be so, and he was also an example of people who can't take a hint, he kept talking and asking.

"We were asked by the baby to come here, you know? And after arriving here we didn't see anything, we chatted for a while. And then we see you! Very surprising to see you, Hibari-san. I thought you were very seldom seen outside in summer? Now that I'm talking about it, can you explain that, Hibari-san?"

.

Hibari couldn't take it anymore. Here he was waiting for someone very important for him, and the herbivores were annoying him. He had held back for the sake of aniki, because he didn't want aniki to see him fighting when it was holiday, but the herbivore needed to be taught a lesson!

And he stepped forward, ready to pummel the baseball lover into oblivion because he had left his tonfa at home, if not for the pair of arms that suddenly appear on his waist, catching him off guard.

"Kyo-chan! It's so great to see you! I miss you so much!"

And he was spun around to face the chest of his attacker, the waist around his waist became tighter and tighter, glued his face to the firm chest in front of him, choking him. His hands contained uselessly in front of his chest, making his attempt to escape failed, and more importantly, preventing him from breathing.

"A-aniki! Let me go! I-I can't breathe!" His face had begun to change color to blue when the arms around his waist loosen and the owner stepped back to give him space to take air deeply.

"Aww… Does Kyo-chan not miss me?" A pair of puppy dog eye confronted him as soon as he regained his breathe control, made from the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

He blushed when his brain finally finished processing his aniki's words.

He looked down, trying futilely to fight back the blush that threatened to redden further. If before he looked like a peach, now he must look like a tomato! But he still answered his aniki's question, even if he uncharacteristically fidgeted and stuttered while doing so. "Y-yes, aniki…"

.

The spiky brown hair, silky silver hair, and spiky black hair owners all gaped at the scene in front of them. A stranger was hugging their school's prefect! And as if it wasn't enough to shock them, Hibari's resistant was ineffective! The unbeaten (except from Mukuro) Cloud Guardian was rendered useless with a hug from a stranger!

And after the stranger let Hibari go, all of them anticipated a growl, a glare, and a threat to the stranger. And then a fight, ended with the win of the leader of Disciplinary Committee. But no! The stranger asked him an impossible question, inquiring about Hibari's feeling toward him! Note that said prefect refused to admit his weakness toward small animal, even if it was obvious to every people! Why would the prefect even answer the question? And don't forget about the nickname the stranger uttered! Kyo-chan!

And again, it was confirmed that they didn't know Hibari at all, because Hibari then acted like Tsuna in front of Sasagawa Kyoko, and answered the question in small voice, full of hope and insecurity.

"Y-yes, aniki…"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari Kyoya, a frightening leader of Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Middle School. How is he as a little brother? OOC. Don't read if don't like, review if read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I've written in FFnet, and I simply copy most of them. I change something, just proof-reading it, so there should be no change in the story. And right now there's more than one chapter in FFnet, but I will only update this story in AO3 when I feel like it! :D
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own KHR or Harry Potter

As the three boys stood at the side trying to pick their jaws up, the stranger with the brightest green eyes they had ever seen beamed up at his supposed-to-be little brother's response. Indeed, his face brightened up and fondness could be seen in his eyes. At least, until he hugged the prefect in front of him again, in the same manner as before. It was then that we could only see the cunning-ness of his 'subtle' manipulation.

After he hugged the feared prefect for a moment, he pouted, and smiled when Hibari finally hugged him back with a burning face, then letting go of said skylark, he turned his attention to the three teenagers. They were still gaping and trying to peel their eyes off from the scene.

Unfortunately, they didn't succeed in their attempt and thus, they were facing the curious eyes that were shielded by a pair of spectacles, head on.

"Ooohhhh! Who are you guys?" The enthusiastic voice the stranger let out wasn't expected at all by the three Mafioso teenagers. The stranger with spiky black hair; longer and messier than Yamamoto's, stepped towards them quickly, giving them no chance of escaping.

When he received no answer, he looked back at Kyoya and said inquiringly, "Are these guys your friends, Kyo-chan?"

When he saw Hibari giving the three teenagers a dismissive stare and opening his mouth to answer, he added, "I'll love to meet your friends!" Without missing a beat, Kyoya answered, "Yes Aniki, they are my friends."

"Do you have more, Kyo-chan?" the stranger said, giving Kyoya a pointed look that said, 'So they are the closest thing to friends that you have?'

Upon getting the look, Hibari Kyoya shifted uneasily at his spot and answered hesitantly, "Yes, I have some more…. friends."

None of the people that were gathering missed the uncertain tone Hibari had used when he said 'friends.' But the stranger ignored it. He turned around and gave the three teen Mafioso a blinding grin that even triumphed over Yamamoto's.

"So, you are Kyo-chan's friends? I'm his brother! Thank you so much for taking care of him for me!"

The Vongola Decimo and his three guardians blinked at that, if you include the Cloud Guardian.

"We need to know each other better! Let's go to somewhere quieter first!" He proceeded to push them all out of the airport.

.

"So, you're Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi." The stranger said in the café, the place he decided to enter upon chance while dragging all four teenagers.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly. "Yes, you can call me Tsuna though."

"Tsu-kun, Ha-chan, and Tak-kun!" The-man-who-was-still-a-stranger-yet-acted-like-he-was-not nodded to himself, ignoring the stares he got from the names he just spouted out. After nodding for the second time decisively, as if assuring himself that the names fit all the teenagers in front of him, he introduced himself.

"You would call me Nii-san!"

Note that he didn't say his real name, and what he said wasn't a name, and last but not least, he said 'would' and not 'should' or 'could'.

Gokudera Hayato, the famous bomber of Vongola, immediately exploded.

"Who are you to order Juudaime and me around? And you won't call me Ha-chan! Why is my name the only one with 'chan'? You sick ba-"

A hand closed his mouth, a dangerous glint flashed in the eyes that were behind the spectacles. "You would call me Nii-san and not say any bad words especially in my presence, Ha-chan. No little brother of mine will be a bad influence to their Family." The smile that accompanied the narrowed eyes wasn't intended to be calming at all.

One watching brunet shivered in response to the dangerous aura the not-quite-a-stranger exuded. The other teen was smiling at the quick and efficient way to shut the hot-headed male up. Said male was giving Nii-san a strange look that no one could decipher. Another certain teenager shook as he was restraining his anger at the close distance between Gokudera and his Aniki and by what his Aniki called Gokudera. Nobody noticed the slight emphasize on the word 'Family'.

Convinced that the silver haired teenager had got his message, Nii-san withdrew and sat in his seat again, looking relaxed and not like the mad man he was a second ago.

Tsuna and Yamamoto didn't need any evidence anymore that he was, indeed, the prefect's older brother.

Gokudera, on the other hand, looked down with bangs covering his eyes. All of them sat silently. Yamamoto and Nii-san were sipping their juice (the waiter brought it to their table when Nii-san was introducing himself), waiting for an outburst that will occur. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Hibari didn't order anything.

And an outburst did occur, just not the way everybody was expecting.

"Aniki! You'll be my Aniki from now on!" Gokudera looked up at Nii-san, his eyes shining with admiration.

Nii-kun froze. Tsuna was confused. Yamamoto just smiled.

Hibari lost his mind.

"Oops!" Nii-kun uttered from behind Hibari, his hand restraining the prefect from attacking Hayato. Everything happened so fast. One second Hibari sat silently, the next second he was just there with Nii-kun behind him. Nii-kun's drink was on the table; still full, save for the small sip he took earlier.

"Ha-chan," Nii-kun said slowly. "Please don't call me Aniki."

Hayato instantly protested. "But An-"

"But you may call me Nii-sama." It was said with an ordering tone. There was no space for Gokudera to object.

"Okay, Nii-sama…" Gokudera said in a slightly subdued tone. Just slightly.

"Okay, everyone! Kyo-chan and I have places to go to, so bye bye! See you again soon!"

All of it was said in one breath, and then the two of them were gone.

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other, wondering. What was that all about?

.

"An unknown person moved into Namimori? Are you sure?" A small figure said into the phone he held.

"Find out who he really is and follow his every move."

He cut off the call and looked outside the window. A smirk graced his lips.

"Hmm… interesting. Let's see what you will do and if any of it will affect my job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I'm having difficulties in reminding myself to update this story in this site. Don't worry though, I'll try to update as soon as I can, just not all of them at the same time.  
> Ah, and I'm having the poll for Harry's pairing. If you guys think you want to vote too, just give me the name. They must be character from KHR and male (since this is slash). Right now there are Mukuro, Xanxus, Adult Reborn & Fon, Byakuran & Giotto, Adult Reborn, Adult Fon, Byakuran, Giotto, Dino, Belphegor, Squalo, Bermuda, Enma... I think that's it. If you want to add names to the poll though, I'll welcome them! By the way, right now Xanxus is winning the poll, with Reborn and Belphegor behind him.  
> Just remember that even if the pairing wins the poll, it's likely that I won't use the pairing at all. I just want to know who you think is most compatible with Harry. And I'm leaning toward seme!Harry, even if there's a possibility that this will contain uke!Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and giving kudos to this story! I'm very happy! And I'll tell the polling result soon... But even it doesn't guarantee the final pairing... ^^

Silence descended for a minute.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the famous baseball-nut in Namimori Middle School, broke the silence as usual with his ringing laugh. In truth, the fact he didn't laugh at all for so long will make eyebrows go up. That was, if they paid attention to the time as they were all speechless.

"Wow, Gokudera. You really like him, don't you?" Takeshi commented.

Gokudera who was so busy dreaming with little stars all over his eyes snapped into attention. "Of course I do! He is Nii-sama!" he said with so much conviction, as if what he was saying makes sense.

"B-but, Gokudera-kun, you didn't say so before…" the timid boy known as Tsuna said. He was a bit curious, too. Gokudera did the same to him before, but it was because he had saved his life and defeated him in a battle. What exactly did Hibari's Aniki do to make him act like this…?

Gokudera scowled because he had to explain to the baseball-freak. He knew that Juudaime understood his reaction and approved of it because if he didn't, he would have said so already. But Juudaime needed him to explain it to the Rain Guardian because he can't be bothered by it. Well, if Juudaime asked him, he would do it, even if it was for the baseball-freak…

"He explained his actions," Hayato said, smiling warmly at the memory. "He respected me, and by default, he respected all of us, even if he sees us as his little brothers. Not many adults will do that, as they all underestimated us."  _And he took us into his family without hesitance_ , he added silently in his mind.

"S-should we leave?" Tsuna asked his friends. There was no other reason to stay here, and he wanted to get home quickly!

.

"Kyo-chan, why did you do that?" An uncharacteristic frown rested on Nii-san's face as he pulled his brother into a dark alley.

"He called you 'Aniki'! That's my right!" The teen snarled angrily, looking very different from his usual aloof act as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

The man known as Nii-san grabbed the teen's shoulders, forcing him to look up to him. "Kyoya," he said quietly.

Hibari quickly shut up. He knew the tone, the one his Aniki used when he was mid-serious. And as an easy-going person, the moment was very rare.

"You shouldn't attack people like that, much less your own friend," his Aniki stated firmly. Kyoya wanted to scowl petulantly and say that the octopus head wasn't his friend, but he stayed silent. He guessed he could call the octopus-head his friend, if Aniki insisted.

"Do you understand, Kyoya? You may spar with him, but never go with the intent to kill. Much less when he doesn't understand why."

Kyoya nodded reluctantly. It was one of the reasons he always attacked somebody head on. Otherwise, he knew his Aniki wouldn't approve of it; it was dishonorable.

"Good." A smile bloomed on Nii-san's face. "And, Kyo-chan," he added. "You're my only baby brother. Don't worry about it!" And then he pounced on the skylark.

Said skylark suddenly felt his face became much hotter and redder than ever, even if the only indication that the prefect was blushing was the faint tint of red on his cheek.

"Aniki! Just because this is the first time we meet since that day doesn't mean you get to do all you want!" He struggled to get out of the older man's arms.

He just aimed to hit his Aniki when the arms suddenly disappeared.

"Race you to home!"

The infamous skylark smiled a bit at the words. Yes, his Aniki had come home.

.

Back in the residence of Sawada family, the world's greatest hit man was sipping his espresso calmly. His charcoal eyes were burning into the eyes of his student, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Said student was trying to avoid his gaze, body shivering from fear.

"May I ask why did you come home without our guest?" For once Reborn was talking to his student politely. But Tsuna felt the danger was becoming bigger.

"I-I thought I j-just have to go t-to the airport?" he stuttered out. It didn't even sound like a statement. He didn't mean to forget the assignment Reborn gave him!

A bullet grazed his left cheek, courtesy of Reborn. If he didn't have his Hyper Intuition, there was no doubt he would be lying in his pool of blood right then. He thanked every deity he knew for that gift alone.

"And you think I would give you a pointless task?" Reborn said darkly, sounding much older than his physical body would suggest.

"N-No."

"The Varia was coming over." He said as an explanation for the task.

"V-Varia?" Tsuna repeated the name, dumbfounded.

"Yes. And because they didn't find you, they had decided to go around themselves."

If it was possible, even more blood left one Sawada Tsunayoshi's face. He understood what it clearly meant.

"Alone, without a guide, and without any mediator for the people they would meet in Namimori," Reborn added unhurriedly, taking pleasure from the horror he could see forming in his student's eyes.

"How much do you think would be left of Namimori when they arrive here, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna was out of the door before Reborn continued sipping his espresso delicately, not bothered at all in the least.

He was looking forward to Tsuna and Varia's meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Timeline : after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, before the Arcobaleno Curse Arc.**

The man known as Nii-san smiled a bit, his hands resting in his pocket. He was admiring the scenery of Namimori, as he had never really done so because, before he wasn't there officially and he couldn't afford to stand out too much… And believe him, staying out of notice in Namimori was really hard when you're as handsome as he is. He wasn't a conceited bastard. It was just a bit hard not to notice one's good looks when you're listed as number one on Witch Weekly's Most Handsome Bachelor.

He had unpacked his things in the house, and had escaped Kyo-chan's possessive grasp on him for a while. (Not that he didn't want to be near his brother, it was only that he should be the one controlling the situation. Oh! It sounded kinky).

He looked around excitedly, and as he walked toward a vendor that sold dolls (Kyo-chan would be so happy once he gives him one of those), something caught his attention. He looked directly at the source of disruption, and he immediately saw something cute. A grin spread across his face. People who knew him well would pee in their pants if they saw the grin (except for Kyo-chan, he will be thrilled to see it).

He ran quickly, and the instant the object he aimed for was within his reach, he seized it.

"So cute!" he declared loudly, ignoring the weird stares he got from people around him.

Then again, maybe he shouldn't, as he didn't get weird stares only, some death glares were also directed on him. And it didn't end with death glares only.

Fortunately for him, he was trained to avoid small moving objects. Bullets ambushed the place he had been standing at. As the result of the training, he jumped to the side, evading the bullets.

"Oh, that was close!" Nii-san exclaimed, with a smile still plastered on his face, like he wasn't just an inch close to the end of his life.

The thing in his arms struggled to get away from his tight grasp. Looking closer, it wasn't a thing at all. It was…a person.

"Ushishishi… Who are you to touch this prince?" A maniacal laughter was heard from the person Nii-san held.

Said person just smiled adoringly and answered, "Many people call me Nii-san!"

"Trash! What are you doing?!" shouted a harsh voice.

Nii-san looked around wonderingly."Who was talking just now?" he said, clueless.

"It's me, trash! Don't you dare ignore me!"

Looking around once more, Nii-san's gaze eventually zeroed on a teenager with scars on his face. He smiled proudly before saying, "Ah! I found you, Mysterious Voice!"

Another round of shots issued from the teenager. "Don't say it like it was a great accomplishment! I'm right here! Can't you see, trash?!"

Nii-san sidestepped them with the ease of a veteran. "It is an accomplishment! How can I find you when there are some much people here?" he said petulantly.

"Ushishishi… Looks like you're having fun, stranger."

"I am!" Nii-san nodded happily. He wasn't expecting this in Namimori so quickly, but a little adventure wouldn't hurt anybody!

A knife slid out from the caught teenager's…clothes. He held it close to the arm that was holding him captive. "Let this prince go, peasant, or you'll know the consequences. You've no right to touch me."

But before the threat could be taken in fully, another voice joined them.

"Harm him and I'll bite you to death."

Many were startled by the voice. They recognized it well, but it wasn't fitting in the context. Hibari Kyoya, protecting somebody?

"VOOIII! What's happening here?!" Another voice was heard. This time, it came from a long haired man with sharp eyes. "What are you doing here? Get lost!" he snapped out, and somehow, the pedestrians around them all dispersed, leaving the Mafioso all alone.

"This brat suddenly appeared and provoked us!"

As to prove his point, said person cuddled and snuggled the teen in his grasp. The teen, an assassin known as Belphegor, was stunned to the point he barely moved. He was so shocked there was somebody who was brave enough to touch him and nuzzle him – in front of many people, no less!

"Aniki…" If anybody knew Kyoya well, it would be known that Kyoya was on the verge of sighing frustratedly. "What are you doing?"

"Kyo-chan!" Nii-san cried out. "Look at what I found! A cute cosplayer!"

You can hear a pin drop from a mile away as they processed the statement Aniki had said.

The first to react was the cute cosplayer. "I'm not a cosplayer! I'm a prince!"

The second was Kyoya. "Aniki, he isn't cute!"

Everybody sweat-dropped at his response. What everybody was thinking was, 'I think it wasn't the point.'

Unexpectedly, the third was Xanxus. Well, not that he said anything. He just aimed his gun and released a shot.

But what they didn't expect was the sound of another teenager. "Xanxus! Please don't shoot him!"

.

Tsuna breathed hard. He had run all around Namimori to find the Varia. The first he found was Lussuria. It wasn't very hard, considering the man kind of remembered the way around Namimori and was on his way to arrive to his house. Unfortunately, he had split with the rest of the Varia and so Tsuna had to continue his journey on finding them all again.

The second was Mammon. She appeared suddenly beside Lussuria, and Tsuna hastily grabbed them to follow him in his search for Xanxus and the rest of his gang.

After that, they encountered Leviathan, who was in the process of purchasing a drink from a store while successfully scaring the shopkeeper. Tsuna asked him to help him search for the rest of the Varia, when it turned out they didn't have to. Levi was buying the drink for Xanxus; he knew his boss was just a block away.

Tsuna had just started to breathe a little more easily, relieved from Levi's assurance that they hadn't destroyed anything on their way and it wasn't likely they would start something soon, unless somebody started it. He felt a little foolish. After all, why would the Varia do anything harmful while they were in Namimori? They wouldn't want to attract attention to themselves, right?

As it turned out, they would, which led to the situation now. Nii-san had irritated the Varia and it looked like he will be eliminated by them soon. And Tsuna certainly couldn't let them do that. First, Nii-san was just an innocent civilian who didn't know any better. Second, he knew if he didn't do anything, then Kyoya would.

God, couldn't his life be easy?

.

"Trash, is this another one of your subordinates?" Xanxus asked harshly.

Tsuna shrunk in his glare, but he quickly recovered himself and shook his head rapidly. "No! But he is Hibari-san's Aniki. You can't hurt him."

"VOOOIII! The skylark's brother? What's his name?" Superbi Squalo asked interestedly. He didn't know the cloud had a brother!

"Many people call me Nii-san. And I'm still here you know!" Nii-san inserted cheerily.

Xanxus gave the man his death glare."Trash, I asked for your name-"

"Potter-Black Harry, a Lord in England. Recently moved to Namimori from England. Has a little brother named Hibari Kyoya that isn't known until now."

The man freshly known as Potter-Black Harry stiffened slightly, so slightly that it wouldn't be seen by normal people while the other stared at the newcomer. Reborn rested on top of Tsuna's head; the teen himself looked startled by the sudden appearance.

"A Lord?" Tsuna repeated in disbelief.

"Indeed. I just received the information about him and it was very little. Maybe the man himself will be willing to give some…?"

All of them looked at the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And…! This is the final result of the poll, look at the winner!
> 
> In the first place, there is Xanxus with 30 votes!
> 
> Belphegor stands proudly in the second place with 27 votes.
> 
> And Harem pairing with 27 votes is in third place because I'm not sure if it is 27 or 26 votes… -_-' (Does any of you noticed that this pairing only appear for one chapter? For it to be this high in the poll, the power of fan girls really are scary…)
> 
> Adult Reborn with 25 votes in the fourth place! He really fits in with the number death and misfortune...
> 
> Giotto is in the fifth place with 15 votes.
> 
> Adult Fon & Adult Reborn, the only threesome pairing that managed to get a place in the seven winners with 14 votes (one is from AO3 comment). Big applause for them!
> 
> And last but not the least is Squalo with 7 votes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget to add this in the previous chapter...
> 
> Q : How old is Nii-san?  
> A : I think... about 18.
> 
> Q : How tall is Nii-san?  
> A : I can't answer in inch since I never think about it, but he is definitely taller than Kyoya. Maybe one or two inch taller than him?
> 
> Q : Is Harry from another world?  
> A : No. Harry came by plane, and Reborn knew about him, so he isn't from another world!
> 
> Q : Is Xanxus older than Harry?  
> A : Yes. Xanxus is about 24 or 25, and Harry is 17, 18, or 19. Again, I haven't decided!

**Timeline : after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, before the Arcobaleno Curse Arc.**

All of the Vongola Mafioso were looking at the spot where the man recently identified as Potter-Black Harry stood, only the man was no longer standing there.

Their confused gazes faltered for a second, before it immediately zeroed at the only moving figures far away; two black figures. They were staring at their backs, and then dragged their gazes back to the spot where Potter-Black Harry had stood and hugged Belphegor.

Only Belphegor was left there.

"Wha-"

"VOOOIIII! Where did the man go?"

"That commoner-"

"How could he move that fast?" Reborn could hear his student, Dame-Tsuna, muttered.

"Oi, Trash! Who is the figure beside the man?" From the capital you could see in the word, 'Trash', you would know he intended the question for Tsuna.

Reborn swept his gazes over the Mafioso left in the shopping complex, and noticed there was one person missing.

"Hibari Kyoya."

.

They ran and ran until they finally reached the Hibari residence-well, more likely a compound. Harry laughed a bit as he opened the door gate and got in, holding the door open for Kyoya.

"That was fun!"

Hibari growled low in his throat. "Aniki! That's not fun! They have found out your name! What else will they know soon?"

Harry stared at him for a while until the skylark fidgeted a bit and asked impatiently. "What is it?"

The other raven didn't answer immediately. Instead, he reached over and hugged the younger boy. "You're so cute! You're worrying about me, Kyo-chan! Don't worry, it is okay!"

At last, Kyoya succeeded in removing himself from the Lord's reach. "What do you mean by it is okay?" he asked, having a red tint on his cheeks, but hiding it well by continuing the topic.

Of course, the Saviour of the Wizarding World noticed it and pouted, but kept himself in check. His face brightened when he answered, a look of mischief appeared on his face while a sadistic glint flashed in his emerald eyes. "Why, if they know anything about me of course! Do you think I'll be able to keep myself as a secret when you're in the middle of this hurricane storm? I'll help when you're in trouble, and as such I won't be able to hide in the shadows, but there will be a border where they won't be able to cross, no matter what."

Kyoya didn't question further the cryptic message his brother gave him. His brother knew well what to give and what not to give, having been deprived of all important information in his youth. He will not hold back any important thing from him, not without his well-being in mind.

_*Flashback_

_Kyoya sniffed a bit, holding back his tears. His mother was in the hospital, sick, while his father buried himself in his work and he got nobody to play with because he was the son of the Police Chief. In the end, he got up and played alone, outside of the compound. But now, he didn't know where to go and where he was. He was lost!_

_He was a bit dirty and he was lonely. When he was tired he picked a spot in an alley and sat there, pulling his knees close to his body, not minding the dirt beneath him at all. After all, he was already so dirty, and he was only six. His classmates' parents didn't mind it when they were covered in mud, so his father wouldn't mind it too._

_He was so scared when a shadow suddenly appeared in front of him, and so he looked up. In front of him was another boy. The boy smiled softly at him and asked slowly, "Why are you here?"_

_Kyoya's mother had said to him a long time ago that he shouldn't speak to strangers, but he was so lonely and his mother wasn't with him, so it would be okay if he talked with this boy, right?_

_Having decided, he said hesitantly, "I-I'm lost."_

_He held his breath, waiting for the other boy to answer him. The boy looked nice so maybe he would talk with him a bit, but some of his classmates looked nice too but they avoided him, so maybe no?_

_While he was mulling this in his head, the other boy asked him, grinning happily, "Do you have some free time?"_

_Not knowing how to respond to the bright grin the boy was sending him, he gave him a very small smile before answering, "Yes, b-but I'm lost…"_

_The emerald eyes the boy has, just twinkled happily before the boy shouted, "Yay! He has free time! Then let's go play!"_

_And so Hibari Kyoya was pulled to his feet and ran with the boy, all the while trying to remind the boy that he was lost and needed to go home._

_*Time skip*_

" _Hey, what's your name?"_

_Kyoya blinked stupidly for a moment before his mind processed the question the other boy asked and he automatically answered, "Kyoya – Hibari Kyoya." He didn't know why he said his first name first. Maybe because he wanted the other boy to call him by his first name, but after today he won't see the boy again, so why bother?_

_The other raven nodded cheerfully at the name. "Kyoya, huh? I'll call you Kyo-chan!"_

_Kyoya just stared at the other boy, not knowing what to say to that. They had been playing for two hours since they met and the boy just asked his name. And now when he knew his name, he immediately gave him a nickname? And 'chan'…_

" _Do you not like it? 'Chan' is for a cutie, right?" The emerald eyed boy asked worriedly as he looked at the frozen boy._

_Kyoya blushed brightly at the explanation. He looked down and hid his face. He was…cute?_

" _Hey, hey," the worried boy called, frantically. "Don't cry. If you don't like it, I'll call you another name."_

" _NO!" Kyoya responded quickly. "I-I was just never called cute…" His face blushed a deep red as he admitted it. "But I like it!" he added hurriedly. He didn't want the other boy to change his mind!_

" _Okay! So you're Kyo-chan!" the reassured boy said, relieved. "My name is Harry! Since you're my friend, you should call me…"_

_As Harry thought of a name for Kyoya to call him, Kyoya's mind was racing quickly._

_A friend? Like his classmates were? It would be good! He would have a friend. He wouldn't be alone anymore._

_But then he remembered the story of Katsuo, the brain in an upper class. Some of his friends asked him to do their homework and when he refused; his friends didn't want to become his friends anymore until he did their homework._

_Friends were fickle; he didn't want Harry to become his friend!_

" _N-no!" he said to Harry. "I don't want you to become my friend!"_

_Harry's bright face unexpectedly faltered, leaving behind a confused boy. "Y-you don't want to become my friend?"_

_Hibari shook his head._

_Harry's face fell. He stood up and turned his back toward Kyoya. "Okay then, I guess I'll just leave."_

_Immediately, Kyoya understood what the problem was and he jumped, reaching for Harry's wrist. "I don't want you to leave me!"_

_The other boy grew angry. "You don't want to become my friend, but you don't want me to leave you? What do you want me to do?! Become your enemy?"_

_Kyoya shrunk under the mad gaze and said softly, "Friends will part someday. I don't want us to part!" He wanted to say more, but he couldn't. He couldn't explain it any better. He just hoped Harry would understand._

_To his immense relief, the other boy understood perfectly and became chirpy again. "Well then, I'll be your big brother!"_

_Kyoya straightened at Harry's voice and his eyes widened in shock. "M-my big brother?"_

_Harry nodded so quickly that Kyoya feared his neck would snap. "Yes! You look younger than me and family won't leave each other! And I always wanted a little brother…" He added the last part quietly._

_Kyoya didn't notice it, and instead focused on what to call his new big brother."I-if so, I'll call you Aniki!"_

" _Sure!"_

_*Time Skip*_

_Kyoya stepped into the dark alley. He knew from Harry that this alley was where Aniki mostly resided. He wondered inside his mind why his Aniki did not live in a house, but he didn't ask him._

_This time he wasn't empty-handed. With him was a small backpack filled with foods and clothes. He noticed yesterday that Harry didn't bring anything with him and his clothes were too baggy and looked like second-hand. He brought with him a few of his clothes for his Aniki to wear as his Aniki didn't look like he was much bigger than Kyoya. In fact, he looked the same size as Kyoya._

_When he looked around and didn't see anything, he sat down at the same spot and waited for Harry. Different from the previous day, he looked around, ready to greet his Aniki the moment he appeared._

_But he wasn't prepared at all for when he looked at the open side of the alley, the voice of his Aniki greeted him._

" _Hello, Kyo-chan!"_

_Kyoya was startled. He was sure a moment ago there was nobody at that side, and suddenly Harry appeared. What was going on?_

" _Aniki?" he called out to Harry._

" _Hm? What?" Harry responded absentmindedly._

_He hesitated for a moment before finally shaking his head. "Nothing. Let's go play!"_

_When it was finally time for Kyoya to get home, his Aniki called him softly._

" _Kyoya." Kyoya hesitated a little at the sudden name change before he answered lightly, "Yes, Aniki?"_

" _What did you want to say earlier?"_

_The young Hibari wasn't by any means stupid, and caught on quite quickly. However, he didn't really want to ask, and because of that, he played dumb. "Earlier?"_

_Harry sighed, an act a child like him shouldn't do at all. It made him seem older and wearier, something that indicated to Kyoya that his brother wasn't only what he looked. "Don't dawdle, Kyoya. I know you want to ask something."_

_Kyoya frowned. He didn't like this side of his Aniki. He wanted his Aniki to smile and grin at him and act as if nothing was wrong in the world, but he knew his Aniki wanted him to be serious, and so he did._

" _I- How did you appear on the dead-end side of the alley?"_

_His Aniki smiled gently. "I do something nobody else can."_

" _Wh-what is it?"_

" _Teleportation."_

_Kyoya's jaw dropped to the ground. He turned to face the emerald eyes. "You're lying!"_

" _What makes you think so?" the other raven prompted._

" _Nobody can teleport!"_

" _I can."_

_And suddenly, as to prove a point, Harry disappeared and appeared next to him silently._

_The skylark can feel his eyebrows rise to the sky. "So cool!"_

_It made the other boy falter. "Cool?" he repeated faintly. "You don't think this is…freaky?"_

_Kyoya shook his head determinedly. "No, it's cool! You're special!"_

_The emerald eyed boy paused and then beamed at Kyoya. "You're right! This is cool! Don't tell anyone else though," he added suddenly._

_The younger raven nodded his head solemnly._

_Harry took in Kyoya's silent promise, and then smirked coolly. "You know what else I can do? At first I made a loud sound, but now I can make it without noise! That's…" The boy bragged his little brother, grinning all the while._

_End of Flashback*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the voting now is closed and there's Vote #2, but it's in my FFnet profile.   
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4019139/27rayne  
> Open it if you feel like to see my other stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q : How does Harry realize he have powers?  
> A : He experimented and found out that way. It's partially because of that he named Apparated with 'Teleport'.
> 
> Q : What of the Dursleys?  
> A : They aren't here yet, and I don't think I'll actually show them up since I don't really like them... But you will know what is going on with them in the next chapter if you don't realize it yet in this chapter!

Belphegor looked at his waist again, particularly where that… commoner had just touched him without his permission. Some commoner touching him carelessly. The commoner snuggling into him…

He gritted his teeth. He would get revenge for sure!

"Belphegor-san? Is there something bothering you?"

The Decimo was asking him. He wasn't inclined to answer, but this was Decimo. He glanced at the concerned face the brunet had. Belphegor sighed as he spoke.

"Do you know that raven haired man, Decimo?"

The middle-schooler looked surprised at his question. He scratched the back of his head, but he answered his question nonetheless, although sheepishly. "Yes, he is Hibari-san's older brother."

He scowled inwardly, [ _I already know that!_ ] but he asked again. "How do you know this?"

"Well, this morning I met him in the airport when I was supposed to meet you guys… Hibari-san introduced me to him."

"Do you know where he might live?"

"Maybe at Hibari-san's house."

.

Harry grinned as he looked at his newest creation, the map of Namimori! Namimori wasn't very big, but it definitely was bigger than Hogwarts, so it took a while, but he knew this place very well. After all, he had live here for more than 7 years, even if he had been absent the past two years and only visited during summer since he got into Hogwarts…

But since he will live here for an unknown amount of time, he thought he might as well treat this place like Hogwarts! He had permanently left England, letting his friends and 'family' know that he won't ever go back. He would miss many of them, sure, but he needed to be here for his brother, especially to fill the time he was absent from his little brother's life. He smiled a bit to himself. He would have to do many things to establish his life here, but it was worth it to be with the brother who had always been with him for most hardships he had had in his life.

Yes, he smiled darkly to himself. He needed to protect his brother too. After all, it was the least he could do after what his brother had done for him.

_*Flashback_

_Kyoya turned, entering the zone where he always met his 'big brother' for a while now. In fact, it has already been a week since he met his Aniki. He giggled as he remembered all the fun he had had since that time. He's not alone anymore! And today he would have some fun again with his brother. He had never felt more happy!_

_But all that happiness suddenly evaporated as he looked up and found Harry standing there. Normally his brother would greet him with a smile, even if the state of his baggy clothes were a big contrast to his expression (he had offered his clothes but for some reason, the green eyed boy refused politely, telling he must wear the clothes full of holes while smiling a sad smile). But today the baggy and poor clothes seemed to match the expression his Aniki had. He looked gloomy, and depressed. Even his normally messy hair looked down._

"…  _Aniki?" Kyoya whispered uncertainly. This boy in front of him looked nothing like the Aniki which he had associated with brightness and uniqueness. This boy, simply put, looked like a hobo. He winced a bit at that, remembering that technically, his brother was one._

_The older boy glanced at Kyoya, then sighed. He sat suddenly down against the wall of the building in the alley, patting the spot beside him._

_Kyoya walked hesitantly, then quickly sat beside his Aniki. He glanced every second or so at his Aniki. Many questions plagued his mind. What had happened to his Aniki?_

" _Kyo-chan… I may not see you for the next month," Harry whispered to him, startling him._

" _What? Why? Di-Did I do something wrong?" Kyoya cried out to his brother. He didn't want to be alone again! He would correct his mistakes!_

_The other raven shook his head, his eyes sad. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kyoya. I just… can't meet with you again. But don't worry!" There was forced happiness in there, but Kyoya didn't know what. "I'll definitely come again, I just need to do something first, but I don't know how long that will take…" He then muttered, so softly that Kyoya was sure he wasn't intended to hear it, "…until they grow sick of me…"_

"…Y _ou promise?" Kyoya decided to just believe in his new Aniki, and forgot what he had just said._

" _I promise I'll meet you as soon as I can!" His Aniki beamed at him, and Kyoya knew that his Aniki wouldn't lie to him._

_*Time Skip*_

_Kyoya sat against the same wall he had sat a week ago in a fetus position. His Aniki hadn't come back yet, but Kyoya always came back here everyday, afraid he will miss his brother when he actually came back. Anyway, his Aniki will come back soon!_

_His eyes snapped open when a rustle descended beside him. He sat up, looking at the figure who had sat beside him._

" _Aniki!" he cried out in surprise and shock, recognizing the messy black hair. He was happy that his brother was here even if he said that he would be back in a month. But his Aniki's body was full of bruises. Looking at it, he was sure that it was recent. Very recent._

" _Ky-Kyo-chan… I came as soon as I can…"_

_End of Flashback*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'll tell you that the voting that's done in the story is closed. There is Vote #2, but it's in my FFnet profile.  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4019139/27rayne  
> In there, there is other stories that isn't posted in AO3. I hope you guys will read it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q : Can you vote for more than one person?  
> A : Yes. But I hope because of this addition you'll add '&' instead of 'and' if you want to vote for threesome. It's hard to differentiate between the two of them, you know?
> 
> This is the longest chapter so far, and I think with this the story reach the 10k line. Hurray! There's only one more chapter left for me to import, but I will do it later I think!

Harry whistled merrily as he walked, happy to be outside of the Hibari Residence. It's not that he didn't like the Hibari Residence. In fact, it was such a relief to have a place he could call home after the Dursleys and the manipulation in Hogwarts, but his cute Kyo-chan demanded him to be there all the time! For the past few years he could do it because it was only for the summer and he couldn't exactly go out when he didn't have any identification that permitted him to be in Namimori. However, now he would be living here until he was ready to live alone! He was a man of nature; he couldn't stay cooped up all the time.

As he walked, he noticed a squatting woman, one hand full of plastic bags of food and the other was taking some tomatoes off the ground. He frowned, looking around and noticing that there was nobody else in the area that looked like they were willing to help the woman. Sighing, he went over to the brunette and asked politely, "May I help you, miss?"

The woman looked up in surprise and smiled as she responded, "Thank you." Harry began to grab some of the tomatoes. As he finished, he gave them all to the woman. Looking more closely at the woman, Harry started to notice some similarities in features of the woman to somebody he knew. "Are you by any chance related to Tsunayoshi, miss?"

The brunette blushed lightly. "None of that 'miss'! I'm already married, thank you. And Tsuna is my son. Why? Do you know him?"

"He just became one of my little brothers this morning." Harry grinned at Tsuna's mother.

"That boy..." Nana sighed. "He went from a loner to a…famous person. How did he do it?"

"A loner?" asked the wizard. He hadn't heard anything from Kyo-chan regarding Tsunayoshi other than him always coming to school late. How did a loner become a Mafia Boss?

"Do you want to come to my house? The story will be long I'm afraid," Nana offered lightly. But Harry knew a move when he saw one. The woman may put a naïve and air-headed mom face, but she really knew how to tread carefully. By offering Harry to go with her, she also tried to confirm whether Harry really knew Tsuna or not. Harry had no doubt that it was planned, judging by the slight sharp gaze the housewife had in her eyes.

As Harry nodded, the woman continued, "Don't worry, Tsuna should be there by the time we arrive. He was entertaining some of his friends, so I wasn't willing to tell him to leave them. I thought I could manage it by myself, but it seems like I was a bit clumsy, as I dropped my bag to the ground. It's a miracle that none of them broke." She gestured towards to the bags of tomatoes.

"Since I'm going to your house, let me bring some of them."

"Oh, you don't need to-"

"I insist."

Harry grabbed one of the bags, and then another while Nana tried to grab them back. Harry defended it and tried to take another, but apparently, Nana had caught on to his game since she also defended hers.

In the end, Harry succeeded in taking all of the bags, save one from the giggling woman, leaving the brunette with a bag of tomatoes. Harry, of course, had tried to take that one too, but the woman began wiggling her index finger at him and had said threateningly, or at least as threatening one can be when she was giggling, "No, young man. I'll take this one or we won't be going at all. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded eagerly, his face contorted in a fearful expression. Only his grinning eyes betrayed him, making Nana let out one last laugh before nodding in satisfication to herself. "Good. Let's go."

Harry pouted, but inwardly, he was grinning widely. He was a bit upset that he didn't get his way, but he was ecstatic about the progress he had made with the woman in just a few minutes. And now, in just a few minutes, he will enter the base of Vongola Decimo. He couldn't wait to see all their faces when he got into the house! Especially the mysterious man! He had such scary face that he must be a softy inside.

"What are you chuckling at now, young man?"

Harry stopped his actions as he heard the soft voice. Looking at the brunette, he sniffed pretentiously. "Nothing." He then promptly laughed out loud.

"If I hadn't heard you talking before, I would have to say that you're mad."

"No, not mad," the Savior of Wizarding World denied, "I'm just having fun."

Looking at the curious expression of Tsu-kun's mother, he at last gave in. "I'm just imagining one of your son's friend's expression. The one who had a scar across his face."

Nana stared at him, not sure what to say about the vague detail. Harry felt pity to the woman who was just trying to understand him, nobody will ever understand him. At least, not better than Kyo-chan!

"So," he tried to change the topic, "what about your son?"

.

"Well, this is it! Do you want to come inside, Harii?"

They had walked a long way and after Nana had finished her story, she began asking questions about Harry, who then realized he didn't know the housewife's name and she didn't know his. They introduced themselves, and had just became best friends, even with their age gap.

Harry, now officially called Harii since he learned not all of Japanese people could speak English with ease and of course Nana couldn't call him Nii-san due to her older age, beamed at the woman. "Of course I want to! I have been waiting for this moment right after you offered!"

And they opened the door.

.

Tsuna froze as he saw who came into his house, accompanying his mother who had insisted on leaving to buy some groceries upon learning there would be more of Tsuna's  _friends_ who had came and ordered him to keep them busy until dinner was served. His mother was a very kind woman who would give food to anybody she knew, and especially Tsuna's friends, but Tsuna didn't know she knew Ha – Nii-san.

Reborn stiffened as he looked at who Tsuna was looking at. Well, at least Tsuna now knew his tutor wasn't a perfect man who knew everything that was going on in the world. Tsuna had found himself questioning the man's mortality the entire time he knew him, and this fact was a relief.

The Varia halted their movements as soon as they recognized the black-haired figure standing so close to them right now. Belphegor looked positively murderous (and cute, even if Tsuna wouldn't admit it) though his face paled

It was lucky that Lambo and I-pin were staying at Yamamoto's, and thus they didn't see the man and didn't have a reaction Tsuna can record, or, more importantly, couldn't attack the man on sight like they would most probably do.

But Fuuta was there, and he had just walked out and stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Potter-Black Harry, something that made Tsuna confused even in his frozen state because he was sure Fuuta didn't know Nii-san.

But his assumption was thrown out of the window as Fuuta all but launched himself into the man's hold, shouting, "NII-SAN!"

.

"Wow, Fuuta. I didn't know that you're living here." Harry made an almost-frown as he looked at the boy in his arms. Kyoya didn't tell him about the boy, but that didn't mean anything because Harry never told his baby brother Fuuta's name, only that he had another brother other than Kyoya.

"I had tried to send you letters, but you never reply!"

"Really?" And now, Harry completed his frown because the last few months were hectic with the defeat of Voldemort. He had gotten so many letters he didn't even look at them and only told the Post Office that handled his post deliverance that he didn't want to get any other letters than the ones he knew. But then he was reminded that Fuuta wasn't known as his acquaintance. The letter must have been burned along with every other letters.

Harry met Fuuta when he was in the middle of nowhere. Or more specifically, he was trying to hunt for Horcruxes by himself and evading Death Eaters. He found the boy was trying to do the same thing as him, or more like Fuuta was evading some Mafioso because Harry was pretty sure no Death Eater would go around wearing a suit, even if it was Armani.

Being a kindhearted wizard, Harry was sympathetic with the boy's condition and decided to help said boy. Unfortunately, he didn't count on the boy having some strange power and being so clingy to him, even if he liked it. Hell, he left his beloved brother, Kyoya, and he hadn't visit him for months since Voldemort's resurrection to keep him safe. It didn't help that this boy who had grown a spot within his heart wanted to follow him everywhere, adding Harry's stalker from just Death Eater into Death Eater and unknown Mafia, and he expected Harry to accept him? Hell no, Harry then left him in a city somewhere after asking the boy if he could take care of himself and promised to keep in touch with the boy of course. Harry practically adopted him as his little brother only to part and never meet again! But after a few weeks without a single letter from the boy, Harry had decided to go to his baby brother first and then after he had waited for another few weeks, he finally went hunting after the boy. But it seemed like he didn't need to do it at all.

"And how come you're here, Fuuta?" Harry asked, his eyes instantly brightening at the idea of hearing a must-be-epic story from the ranking-boy.

Fuuta opened his mouth, no doubt eager to tell him all his adventures, but then he closed his mouth in hesitance, his eyes flickering to see the woman behind Hary. Harry then remembered where he was; Sawada's house. He glanced around, noticing the black-suit-wearing baby, the Varia, Nana behind his back, and then Tsuna who had…somehow moved near Fuuta and covered Fuuta's mouth with his hand.

"Not here!" The brunet mouthed urgently to the wizard.

Harry resisted from trying to do anything because no doubt, he would actually pester them all in front of Nana if he even so much as tried to twitch. His body was too used to annoy people and testing the waters was the immediate reaction he would normally do if the circumstance wasn't so dire. But he held himself back until he was sure he could control himself properly without attempting to give the brunet a heart-attack by revealing the close-tight secrets (according to Hibari's implication) of Mafia to the supposedly naïve housewife.

Fuuta glanced briefly at Tsuna, just enough to give an unnoticed small nod to the brunet and proceeded to hug the life out of the raven wizard after the hand was removed from his mouth.

Unfortunately, or more fortunately in Harry's case as he didn't want to die early from suffocation, a certain prince decided to interfere. The sharp edge of a knife was suddenly touching Harry's back.

Fuuta let go of the emerald-eyed man and sat down on one of the couches, looking perfectly calm like his Nii-san having his life threatened was very normal (which it was, but the others didn't know that).

"'I'll kill you for your impudence, commoner," Belphegor hissed near Harry's ear. How he achieved that without having to tip-toe when he was much shorter than Harry was unknown to their audience because the wizard suddenly spun and moved his hand so fast that no one could see what he was actually doing. When he had finally stopped moving, Belphegor wasn't holding a knife anymore. The assassin clenched his teeth and made a move, something that normally was followed by an array of knives appearing, but this time it was different.

There was nothing.

Harry smirked bemusedly and then he teased lightly, "Looking for something, cosplayer?"

"I'm not a cosplayer! My name is Belphegor! But you must call me Prince!"

Ignoring the outburst, the Savior of Wizarding World unexpectedly grinned and held out his right hand, stretching it towards the Prince. "Are you looking for this, Bel-chan?" Well, it seemed like he didn't completely ignored the assassin's words; just not responding to it. But it wasn't very important, and the short blond didn't seem to notice what his new nickname was as something shocking happened.

Without warning, knives started to slide out of the man's long sleeves. Many knives. Belphegor's knives. Many, many of Belphegor's knives.

Levi was the first to comment. "This man must be really mad to toy with the Prince's knives."

Belphegor was beginning to see red. "I'LL KILL Y-"

A hard voice interrupted him. "Silence."

.

If asked, Tsuna would be the first to say that he didn't fit the description of a boss. That's why he refused to become the Vongola Decimo. A boss was a firm, gentle, charming, graceful, strong, understanding, great, a loved man, and much more. He wasn't like that at all. He was dumb, clumsy, stupid, weak and all in all, he was Dame-Tsuna.

After Reborn's training, he began to see some traits worthy of a boss in himself. It was very rare of course, but there were some and Reborn was willing to work with it. Then, he got many friends. He was loved. He can protect them. But most of all, he wanted to protect his mother who had been deceived and hurt by his father so much from the cruelty of the world. Because of it, even when the bullying was very bad in the past and he had no friends and no Reborn, he didn't once attempt to end his life. He never told his mother about it too.

But this time, the Varia and specifically Belphegor, was threatening to destroy all his efforts in shielding his mother. It was unacceptable. So, Sawada Tsunayoshi was finally ordering his subordinates consciously, even if it was only one word.

"Silence."

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter there's an unknown character. You may find out who he really is in FFnet (even if it would destroy the mystery) or comment and wait for the next chapter!


End file.
